narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ame Orphans
Image Is it really necessary to replace the more-than-perfectly good, coloured, manga image with that terrible anime image? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :You really hate the anime dont you?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::As much as I love to gang up on Shounensuki as the next guy (not really) I have to agree with him. The manga picture IS the better picture of the team. Each are proportioned well, clearly visible, defining features not all blurred. From a graphic design standpoint, it IS the better image.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't hate the anime. I hate all those dozens of ridiculous changes and mistakes they make and all the terrible quality they produce. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) shouldn't this be Rain orphans? How about this image? Is this good? It shows the Ame orphans together instead of individual pictures and it is the right colouring. :It's fine but I think this discussion is closed mate --Cerez365 (talk) 05:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Kanryuu? Who is that? Did somebody make that character up because I've never heard of him/her?--Acunamatata4619 (talk) 02:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Some retard who made a ton of fanon pages created it. They were all deleted, but for some reason, the wiki software sometimes doesn't let go of deleted stuff, this is one of them. Omnibender - Talk - 03:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Who is that orange-headed guy? Ok. In the pic I see Konan and Nagato. But who is the third guy? He looks a lot like Juugo. But I don't think it's him. ::Yahiko --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Japanese name Anyone got the Japanese name for those kiddos? Also, what's wrong with the box and Kanryuu? xD Seelentau 愛議 22:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :The fact the title in the infobox is in italics is to show that the name isn't something we took from the series, it's a conjectural title. The Kanryuu thing is something some damned person created once that for some reason the wiki software won't remove from semantic listing, even though the page has been long deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hop-In Training System So, I've been wondering for a while, would it be all right to add an article (I can't really find anywhere to place it in the existing articles) about the Hop-In system? It'd include things like them training in the frog suits and such O.o--Cerez365™ 13:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. Not sure why it wasn't included before anyway. Other than me not knowing why the hell they were in frog costumes in the first place.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 14:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's explained why they were using frog costumes. To stay steady and then jump to safety just like frogs ... kinda like Naruto in the filler, to better understand frogs ... he had to become one ... Jiraiya's crazy training methods. --Elveonora (talk) 15:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Other name Team Jiraiya (チーム・ジライヤ, Chīmu Jiraiya), other name in infobox? --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:26, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Not really. It was just the characters from a novel that only exists in Tsunade's IT dream. It's fictional squared in-universe. Omnibender - Talk - 19:35, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. I don't think it's necessary. Munchvtec (talk) 21:09, October 15, 2015 (UTC)